


Killer in the Stars

by the_Rebel_Trooper



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, M/M, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Rebel_Trooper/pseuds/the_Rebel_Trooper
Summary: Okay, okay, I know what you're thinking. "Felicity, why do write so many sequel rewrites if you love the ST so much?" I LOVE the ST, I just want to have fun making stuff up that I  made in my own head. I am in no way saying that I'm better than the writers at Lucasfilms, but this is fanfiction so I have a world of shit to do with the stuff they provided.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 1





	Killer in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay, I know what you're thinking. "Felicity, why do write so many sequel rewrites if you love the ST so much?" I LOVE the ST, I just want to have fun making stuff up that I made in my own head. I am in no way saying that I'm better than the writers at Lucasfilms, but this is fanfiction so I have a world of shit to do with the stuff they provided.

Poe raced his X-wing back to the main cruiser, BB-8 severely damaged and in need of repair. He watched as the Y-wing bombers flew by, ready to blow the ever-living crap out of that dreadnought. "We did it buddy," Poe chuckled to his injured droid, "we did it!"

"Not just yet." a voice said through his transmission. The young pilot recognized his mom's voice and sighed in exasperation.

"They aren't gonna be able to destroy a fleet of Y-wings when we take them by surprise!" Poe answered through the radio, landing his X-wing in the empty launch bay of the _Raddus._ As he landed, he noticed there was one last bomber.

He opened his cockpit, the pit crew coming to take care of his droid and ship. He walked over to the Y-wing, seeing two girls talk. Those two girls were Rose and Paige Tico, the dynamic duo of the resistance, Paige being an Ace pilot and Rose being her one-woman pit crew. Paige was in her pilot gear and a toboggan and Rose wore an oily jump suit, grease covering her round face and black hair tied up in a messy ponytail. 

"Yo, Paige," Poe yelled, the two girls turning their attention to him, "the squad needs you out there!"

Paige turned back to her sister. "I'll be right back," she reassured her sister.

"You better be!" Rose chuckled as she stepped down from the ladder.

The engines started, the Y-wing beginning to take off. Rose and Poe stepped back as the bomber took off into the vacuum of space.

"My droid needs some work," he said to Rose as he walked past her. The maintenance woman trotted over to the ace pilot's BB unit to take care of however it got injured in battle.

He marched into the command room, General Leia, Admiral Ackbar, and Vice Admiral Holdo standing in the middle of the room, looking out at the bombers attack the massive ship. The old general cringed as she saw a fighter get blasted to pieces by a TIE Fighter. Poe knew this was the war-hardened General Leia, having see enough carnage to give even the bravest men and women in the universe nightmares. She was just reacting to death differently since she saw her husband die at the hands of her son.

She turned to see the arrogant pilot in the room. "What are you doing here?" she asked frantically, "You're our best pilot, why aren't you out there?"

"BB-8 got injured in taking out the cannons-" he got cut off.

"I don't care, get back in your X-wing and get out there! We'll give you another unit!"

Poe sighed in exasperation, but agreed.

As he was just about to exit the room, a transmission from Paige came through the command desk.

Ackbar, Holdo, Leia, and Poe turned to the hologram. She looked like she was struggling and the signal was breaking up. "My bombs are jammed!" she yelled, "The dreadnought needs one more bomb to take it out, but all our aircraft is destroyed somehow, I'm the last one!"

"Get back to the ship!" General Leia ordered.

"I agree with her on this Paige," Poe concurred turning back to the command desk, "get back here immediately!"

"No!" Paige yelled back, "I'm gonna take out this goddamned ship once and for all!"

"You're gonna die!" Ackbar shouted.

Paige sighed. "Then I will die for a good cause," she concluded, "long live the resistance!"

She shut off her transmission, getting ready to dive bomb. The three TIEs behind her were shaken off, and she closed her eyes and clutched her half-moon necklace. "May the force be with me," she whispered.

The crew looked out the window in awe as she kamikazed into the dreadnought, both ships exploding into a trillion pieces of fire and metal. The fire burned in Poe's eyes, sorrow and shame being reflected into the transparisteel. Leia sighed and bowed her head in honor, Ackbar, Holdo, and Poe doing the same. 

"May the force be with you." Leia whispered

"May the force be with you." the other three said in unison.

The doors opened and everyone looked up to see a greasy looking girl in an oily jumpsuit with a freshly polished BB unit at her feet. "So," she panted, "how did the mission go?"


End file.
